<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>attention by elliottheidiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738070">attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottheidiot/pseuds/elliottheidiot'>elliottheidiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George is a brat, Hand Jobs, Lowercase, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream is horny, on second thought they're both horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottheidiot/pseuds/elliottheidiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"l-let me go, please."</p><p>"after what you've done? after being such a brat?"<br/>"i don't <em> fucking </em> think so, george."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>might do a second chapter which actually includes the fucking, or an aftercare one.</p><p>who knows? i just really want to sleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it wasn't supposed to be like this. </p><p>and yet here he was, underneath him writhering away from his warm grasp. </p><p> </p><p>"dream." george gasped, the name rolling off his tongue as smooth as honey. he tugged on both his arms, yet proven futile since the taller's hands were holding them down above his head. "dream, please." he called once again, and dream couldn't help but respond to the older's pitchy whining.</p><p>"please what, george." the hand that was once roaming on george's stomach were now wrapped around his throat, squeezing once, twice. "use your words." </p><p>"mng..." he's never heard dream's voice go this deep. of course, he'd heard his morning voice before- but that was different. that headed straight to his heart, while this headed straight to his fucking dick. "l-let me go, please." dream only laughed, tightening the hold on his neck. "gah!" </p><p>"after what you've done? after being such a brat?" dream removed his hand on george's throat, the sound of desperate gasps of air and choking filled the room. "i don't <em>fucking</em> think so, george." he smirked, hand now wrapped around the brunette's dick.</p><p>"d-dream!"</p><p>truth be told, it was indeed george's fault. who makes such provocative sounds when playing a block game? constant screaming, moaning, gasping- it was driving dream fucking mad while he was editing the latest video. he was doing it on purpose, dream could tell. and george's wide grin after coming across him on the way to the kitchen just proves his recent claims.</p><p>dream tilted his head, lowering his face slowly to the side of george's neck. "you just want my attention, right? well here it is george." dream slowly started jerking off george, "take it."</p><p>george yelped, arching his back from the sudden stimulation. he couldn't do anything, but fuck if he thought this isn't hot then he's lying to himself. dream's hands were cold, in stark contrast to his warm skin. they were big, rough, and perfectly fit to roam around his body. his movements were torturously slow, and it didn't help that dream's glowing green eyes were looking straight at his. </p><p>"hng!" dream's mouth were now on one of george's buds, tongue swirling, flicking, sucking, movement in sync with the stroking. </p><p>george couldn't help but let out whimpers of pure pleasure. his legs were constantly twitching, sometimes closing themselves whenever the hand comes in contact with the sensitive skin of his head. this action would then entice dream to bite down on george's nipples, causing him to arch his back. his body was overwhelmed with pleasure and heat, he's having the time of his life while dream's composure was still intact.</p><p>"you whine just like a bitch." he chuckled, the vibrations from his voice hitting george's chest.</p><p>"shut up." <em>flick!</em> george muffled a loud moan by biting his lips. he didn't expect dream to flick his dick like that, the sting was pleasurable instead of painful which made him leak a little bit of pre-cum.</p><p>"ah, sensitive are we?" dream teased. now focusing on the head after the response george has given him.</p><p>fuck fuck fuck <em>fuck fuck</em>. this was way too much, he couldn't handle it anymore. the movement of his hand was more faster, and the tongue that was playing with his chest were now sucking on one of his collarbone- leaving bite marks and lots of hickeys. "dream please stop i'm about to- <em>fuck!</em>"</p><p>dream moved faster, cutting george mid-sentence. "do it george." he lifted his head so that his half-lidded eyes are looking dead on george's, "tell me how much you like it when my hands are wrapped around your pathetic little cock."</p><p>that pushed george off his limits. a loud moan escaped his mouth as strings of white liquid poured out onto dream's hands and on his pale stomach, his legs were constantly twitching, and his back was arching as inhumanely as possible. he was flexible, a thing which turned-on dream. </p><p>dream sped-up again, not showing any signs of stopping. he was still looking directly at the brit with love and pure lust. he's lucky he could see all of george- all of it, just to him and him only. his mouth was agape, noises escaping like there's no tomorrow. he was trying to break free from dream's hold, but his attempts were futile since dream was completely more powerful than he was.</p><p>"sensitive! dream i'm still-"</p><p>"does it look like i care?" dream countered, a scowl on his face as he admired george's beauty.</p><p>he felt his second orgasm coming, and to attempt to muffle his scream he leaned forward and locked his lips against dream's. the taste of iron hit his palette, thanks to george's bleeding lip. more strings of white came out of george as his second high came to a halt. he was seeing stars, he hasn't even recovered from the first orgasm and yet he was hit by another.</p><p>he was tearing up, tears mixing with sweat. he felt icky, but at the same time satisfied. dream removed both his hands from george, wiping the cum on his sheets- he needs to do laundry later anyways.</p><p>he collapsed besides george, kissing his forehead before muttering out:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"good boy."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://discord.gg/pNheeB9Vvu join us if you wanna :DD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>